the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Boethiah
: "Look upon the face of Boethiah and wonder. Raise your arms that Boethiah may look on them and bestow a blessing. Know that battle is a blessing. Know that death is an eventuality. Know that you are dust in the eyes of Boethiah." — Boethiah's Glory Boethiah ou Boethia é o Príncipe Daedrico da traição, assassinato, conspiração, fraude, tramas secretas de assassinatos e sedição; também conhecido como o Príncipe das Tramas, Enganador de Nações, Rainha das Sombras e Deusa da Destruição. Boethiah é um Príncipe Daedrico violento e é conhecido por gostar do sofrimento dos mortais, adora competição e batalhas. Embora normalmente representado com gênero masculino, Boethiah é ocasionalmente referida com gênero feminino, embora tais distinções sejam irrelevantes para os Príncipes Daedrico, que não possuem gênero biológico. Boethiah comanda o reino de Partilha de Atribuição e é um dos grandes Daedra no que diz respeito aos Dunmer; tanto positivamente, quanto negativamente. Boethiah (also spelled Boethia) is the Daedric Prince who rules over deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority.1 Also known as the Prince of Plots,23 the Dark Warrior,4 Deceiver of Nations, Queen of Shadows, and Goddess of Destruction,5Boethiah loves competition and battle, and is depicted as a great caped warrior, often in a stoic pose.6 While typically depicted as male, Boethiah is occasionally referred to as female.4 Championed by the Prophet Veloth, Boethiah is considered by the Dark Elves to be their original god-ancestor.2 Through his illuminations, the eventual Chimer, or Changed Folk, renounced all ties to the Aldmer and founded a new nation based on Daedric principles.37 Veloth and his movement were staunchly opposed by the followers of Trinimac, a powerful ancestor spirit of the Aldmer. In response, Boethiah took on Trinimac's form (supposedly by eating him) and proceeded to deride and humiliate him before his followers before corrupting and transforming him into Malacath and his followers into the Orsimer.8 All manner of Dark Elven cultural 'advances' are attributed to Boethiah, from philosophy to magic to 'responsible' architecture. Ancient Velothi allegories are foundation stories of Chimeri struggle where Boethiah uniformly succeeds against enemies of every type.7 The Tribunal Templetaught that he was the "anticipation" of the living god Almalexia, while the New Temple preaches that he has reclaimed his rightful position.29 Despite the dark undertones of his sphere and influence on Tamriel,10 Boethiah is considered by some to be one of the "good" Daedra.11 Boethiah is said to be allied with the Temple of Stendarr and his enemies are Ebonarm, Molag Bal, and Peryite.12 He can be summoned on Gauntlet (Sun's Dusk 2nd).4 Boethiah's prized servants are a race known as the Hunger, foul creatures that are eternally bone thin.11 Oddly, the Hunger are also found in Sheogorath's Realm. Reino de Oblivion Partilha de Atribuição, é um reino de Oblivion, criado e governado por Boethia, o Príncipe Daedrico do Enganação. O reino consiste em céus tempestuosos, ilhas vulcânicas e mares de lava, semelhantes as Terras-Mortas. Também foi descrito como um país de política e traições recorrentes, com jardins labirínticos e torres sinuosas. Às vezes, é chamado de Partilha de Atribuição ou Monte da Cobra. Invocação Boethiah pode ser invocado no 2º do Crepúsculo do Sol, no Feriado da Manopla. Personalidade Como todos os Daedra, Boethiah não possui gênero definido; no entanto, ele é tradicionalmente retratado como um guerreiro forte de capa, frequentemente numa posições que enfatizam sua "grandeza" e portando uma grande espada (ou um machado) dourada. Boethiah costuma aparecer tanto com gênero masculino, quanto feminino. De acordo com seus seguidores, Boethiah é o Príncipe Daedrico que age mais explicitamente; adorando batalhas e conflitos, seus cultos possuem constantes torneios até a morte para ganhar seus favores. Até mesmo entre os estudiosos, que frequentemente rejeitam a noção que todos os Daedra são demoníacos, consideram Boethiah um dos Príncipes que são inteiramente maus. Ele usa seus seguidores para esportes sangrentos, até mesmo traindo seus campeões sem motivo aparente. Assim como Molag Bal e Mehrunes Dagon, Boethiah parece se deliciar com a morte e destruição entre os mortais. Relação com os Dunmer Desenvolvimento Cultural Boethiah é um dos três Príncipes Daedrico (junto com Azura e Mephala) diretamente responsável pela criação dos Dunmer como uma raça distinta. Durante a Era Merethica, os Aldmer veneravam o Aedra Trinimac como seu deus chefe. Esses primeiros Mer lamentando sua existência causada pela traição de Lorkhan, que manipulou os deuses para que cedessem sua imortalidade para criar Nirn. Boethiah começou a convencer um grupo de seguidores de Trinimac, pregando à eles sobre um novo ponto de vista: que os Aldmer eram fracos e que não eram dignos de sua imortalidade, e que a existência mortal era um teste que todos os mer tinham que suportar. Os Dunmer frequentemente se referem a sua existência mortal como; O Teste. Para conseguir seu objetivo, Boethiah assumiu a forma de Trinimac, e até mesmo sua voz. Daí, Boethiah conseguiu convencer um grupo de Mer, que adotaram o nome de Chimer (Os Alterados) e seguiram seu profeta Velothi até seu novo lar, em Morrowind. Boethiah ensinou aos Chimer como serem diferentes dos Aldmer. Todos os tipos de avanços culturais dos Elfos Negros atuais são atribuídos à Boethiah, variando de filosofia e magia à sua arquitetura, bem como ao seu atual sistema político baseado em clãs. Na maioria das versões da lenda, Boethiah era a fonte dessas idéias, enquanto Azura e Mephala simplesmente ajudaram os Chimer a implementá-las. Defendido pelo Profeta Veloth, Boethia é considerado pelos Elfos Negros como seu deus ancestral. Através de suas iluminações, os Chimer, ou Os Mudados, renunciou a todos os laços com os Aldmer e fundou uma nova nação baseada nos princípios Daedric. Veloth e seu movimento foram firmemente opostos pelos seguidores de Trinimac, um poderoso espírito ancestral dos Aldmer. Em resposta, Boethiah assumiu a forma de Trinimac (supostamente comendo-o) e começou a ridicularizá-lo e humilhá-lo diante de seus seguidores antes de corrompê-lo, transformando-o em Malacath e seus seguidores nos Orsimer. Alegorias Velothi antigas são histórias de fundação da luta Chimeri, onde Boethiah uniformemente consegue contra inimigos de todo tipo. O Templo do Tribunal afirmou que ele era a "antecipação" da deusa viva Almalexia, enquanto o Novo Templo prega que ele reivindicou sua posição legítima. Apesar dos tons escuros de sua esfera de influência sobre Tamriel, Boethiah é considerado por alguns como um dos "bons" Daedra. Diz-se que Boethia é aliada do Templo de Stendarr e seus inimigos são Ebonarm, Molag Bal e Peryite. Os servos premiados de Boethiah são uma raça conhecida como a Fome, criaturas asquerosas que são eternamente magras. Estranhamente, as Fomes também são encontradas no Reino de Sheogorath. Artefatos Cota de Ébano A Cota de Ébano é um Artefato Daedric criado pelo Prínicipe Daedrico Boethiah. Em aparência, se assemelha a uma armadura de ébano ou a penas uma couraça, podendo ser tanto em versão de uma armadura pesada ou média. O artefato pode conceder ao seu usuário; proteção contra Magicka, resistir ao fogo, bloquear feitiços, movimentação silenciosa e a habilidade de envenenar inimigos se chegarem muito perto. O artefato foi criado por Boethiah antes da história registrada e apenas Boethiah determina por quanto tempo e quem deve possuir a Cota. A Cota de Ébano é uma das couraças mais poderosas conhecidas. Se julgado "digno", seu poder dará ao usuário imvulnerabilidade aos mais comuns ataques magicos e até mesmo, drenar a saúde de seus inimigos. O Campeão Eterno foi dito ter sido um dos usuários da cota de ébano. Foi escondida em Black Marsh depois que o usuário anterior, um guerreiro chamado Helath Stormbinder, perdeu os favores de Boethiah. Seguindo um mapa estranho, the Eternal Champion eventually found the resting place of the mail and retrieved it for their battle against Jagar Tharn. Later on, Boethiah also rewarded the Ebony Mail to the Hero of Daggerfall after they finished an elimination job. During the events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, the Nerevarine was said to have obtained the Ebony Mail after completing a Temple quest for Tholer Saryoni, during which the Mail was found atop Mount Assarnibibi. The Ebony Mail was uncovered in Black Marsh by the Eternal Champion during the Imperial Simulacrum. Just before the events of the Warp in the West, an unknown agent of the Blades in the Iliac Bay area summoned Boethiah in a search for power. In return for killing an innocent spellsword who had displeased the Prince, the agent was gifted with the Ebony Mail from a worshipper of Boethiah. During the play A Hypothetical Treachery, a group of adventurers (Malvasian, Inzoliah, Dolcettus and Schiavas) recover the Ebony Mail from the legendary Eldengrove of Valenwood. In the end, Inzoliah alone is left alive and sells the artifact to the king of Silvenar. In 3E 427, the Nerevarine was sent by the Tribunal Temple at the request of Archcanon Tholer Saryoni to make a pilgrimage to Mount Assarnibibi, where Molag Bal oversaw the ninety-nine lovers of Boethiah, who gave birth to Almalexia. Upon completing the pilgrimage, the Nerevarine received the Ebony Mail and brought it to Tholer Saryoni. The archcanon wouldn't accept it, saying it would be put to better use by the Nerevarine. The Nerevarine later sold it to Torasa Aram, who put it on display in the Mournhold Museum of Artifacts. In 4E 201, The Ebony Mail appeared once again during the Fourth Era, this time at the hands of the Dragonborn. Boethiah requested that the Dragonborn kill the former Champion of Boethiah, who used the armor for personal gain, rather than in the name of Boethiah. After killing the Champion, the Dragonborn was rewarded with the Ebony Mail. Boethiah tasked the Last Dragonborn with assassinating the Prince's previous champion and his group of bandits. The Dragonborn retrieved the Ebony Mail from the corpse of the ex-champion. Fearstruck Fearstruck was a Daedric artifact created by the Daedric Prince Boethiah. It took the form of a shield. It belonged to Lyrisius, a hero from Tamriel famous for leading his army against the Akaviri slavetraders in their homeland of Akavir. The shield was utterly destroyed in the First Era by the fiery breath of a wyrm who Lyrisius encountered after his army was routed. No other reference has ever been made to the shield outside this legend. Goldbrand The Goldbrand is an ancient artifact, which takes the form of a golden katana. It was created by the dragons of the North. According to the legends of thieves, it was given to a great knight who was sworn to protect the dragons. It contains the power of the Daedric Prince Boethiah, and burns those that it strikes. The sword is said to have a more powerful form known as Eltonbrand, which lends its wielder stamina and greater skill in battle. In 3E 427, the Nerevarine discovered the sunken shrine to Boethiah beneath the waves, west of the small village of Hla Oad in the Bitter Coast region of Vvardenfell. The Daedra was upset that his shrine had been allowed to remain in ruins, and ordered the Nerevarine to erect a new shrine in return for the Goldbrand. The Nerevarine funded an orc sculptor to create the shrine at Khartag Point, a landmark northwest of Gnaar Mok. When the statue was complete, Boethiah rewarded the Nerevarine with the Goldbrand, which was later rumored to have transformed into Eltonbrand. Goldbrand was sold to Torasa Aram and put on display in the Mournhold Museum of Artifacts that same year. In 3E 433, the Champion of Cyrodiil visited the Realm of Boethia and partook in the Tournament of Ten Bloods. After defeating all nine of Boethiah's Chosen in mortal combat, Boethiah declared the Champion as his Chosen One, gifting the Goldbrand as a boon. In 4E 175, Goldbrand was wielded by a Dremora named Reive, who was in the service of Thalmor general Lord Naarifin. Reive was slain by the Forgotten Hero, who may have wielded it in the Battle of the Red Ring. Regardless, this led to the rumor that Titus Mede II wielded it. This has never been officially confirmed by the Imperial government. Other than Goldbrand, Boethiah is associated with artifacts Ebony Mail and Fearstruck. The Ebony Mail can still be found these days, though it is difficult to obtain. The last known wearer could have been the Dragonborn. Fearstruck on the other hand, according to The Story of Lyrisius, was destroyed in the Akaviri raid, circa 1E 2703. After the Apotheosis of the Tribunal, Boethiah's Morrowind shrine lay forgotten and unused in the northwest of Hla Oad, Vvardenfell, underwater.16Boethiah asked the Nerevarine to make a new shrine for him. The Nerevarine asked Duma gro-Lag, a famous sculptor of Caldera. Using the sketch in the book Boethiah's Glory, the orcish sculptor built a new shrine for Boethiah over at Khartag Point, Vvardenfell, Morrowind. After the new shrine was finished, the Nerevarine was rewarded with Goldbrand. The Champion of Cyrodiil was also rewarded with this Goldbrand after they finished Boethiah's test—The Tournament of Ten Bloods — a test of combat skill, where the Champion of Cyrodiil had to defeat nine of Boethiah's champions, with the "Tenth Blood" being the Champion. By the time of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Goldbrand was rumored to be in the ownership of Emperor Titus Mede II during the Battle of the Red Ringwhen retaking the Imperial City. Outros Daedra Azura e Mephala Boethiah, along with Azura and Mephala, were responsible for directly influencing the direction of the Dunmer people. Boethiah convinced the Chimer to change from the Aldmer and adopt a new style of life. Azura taught the Chimer the mysteries to be different, while Mephala taught them how to evade their enemies or to kill secretly. Mephala also worked with Boethiah to establish the Dunmer clan-based system. As part of the Tribunal doctrine, Boethiah, Azura, and Mephala were named the Anticipations of Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec, respectively. Their positions changed with the new Reclamations dogma. The former Anticipations became known as the Reclamations in the face of the new and proposed Dunmer religion. Molag Bal Boethiah and Molag Bal have developed a sort of rivalry between each other. The cause is unknown, although it could be because Molag Bal is the Prince of domination and enslavement, whereas Boethiah encourages treason and deceit against authority.1 The rivalry takes place between Molag Bal and Boethiah, and the two may use their followers to mock the other, which is evident in Skyrim when Molag Bal requests revenge against a priest of Boethiah who desecrated Molag Bal's shrine in the name of Boethiah. However, it is unknown to what extent their rivalry includes. Fome The Hunger is a violent Lesser Daedra associated with Boethiah. It has paralyzing powers and is known to even disintegrate armor. The Hunger also appears in the Dementia part of the Shivering Isles, the realm of Sheogorath. The reason for being found in the Shivering Isles could allude to Sheogorath’s chaotic nature, thus having another Daedric Prince's lesser Daedra could be normal to him. Etimologia Like many of the Daedric Princes, Boethiah's name appears in numerous variations across many eras and cultures. Their shrine in Cyrodiil (in the Valus Mountains near the Morrowind border) is called Boethia's Shrine, and the spelling Boethia occasionally appears in writings. This spelling appears most often associated with their feminine form; though the shrine in Cyrodiil speaks with a masculine voice. Most scholarly texts, such as On Oblivion or The Book of Daedra, use the form Boethiah. The name may also be a reference to Boethius, a late-Roman-era philosopher. The word 'βοήθεια' (Boethia) means "help" in Ancient Greek. Curiosidades * Mehra Nabisi speaks to Boethiah in Where Were You When the Dragon Broke?, who confirms that the Aedra had indeed appeared and re-written history.22 * Boethiah is invoked in the book Withershins.23 * Sotha Sil met with Boethiah on the 3rd of Rain's Hand, 1E 2920.24 * In Oblivion, Boethiah is depicted as a man, but in Skyrim, he is depicted as a woman. * In the Japanese version of Skyrim, Boethiah uses "ore" (俺)—a form of "I" mostly used by men—to refer to himself, even though the voice actor is female. * Boethiah é dublado por Jean Gilpin, who also lends her voice to Elenwen, Meridia, and Meredith in Dragon Age 2 Galeria 800px-MW-place-Shrine_to_Boethiah.jpg|Altar de Boethiah (em Morrowind) 600px-OB-Img-ShrineofBoethia.JPG|Altar de Boethiah (em Oblivion) Boethia-skyrim.jpg|Altar de Boethiah (em Skyrim) 662px-ON-interior-Knife_Ear_Grotto_02.png|Altar de Boethiah (em ESO) Hunger.jpg|Fome (em Oblivion) Hunger_(Online).png|Fome (em ESO) 600px-ON-npc-Shadow_of_Boethiah.jpg Morrowind_EbonyMail.png 3fa75158-1540-4023-b68d-18fef1233a21.jpg 800px-ON-place-The_Champion's_Arena.jpg Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Morrowind: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Panteão Dunmeri